Just Five
by MBartzie
Summary: When Jeremy Fitzgerald applies for a job at his favorite childhood restaurant, it doesn't go the way he thought. He has to work five nights on night shift, before being switched to day shift. However, night guard can be harder than it sounds, and he has no idea what he's in for. Good thing he only has to survive five nights at Freddy's. Rating for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

((POV of Jeremy Fitzgerald.))

I walked into Freddy Fazbears Pizza, to apply for a summer job. I was deep in thought, so I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. There were many bad stories and news articles about this place, but I had great memories here as a child. Many of my birthday parties were held here. It's a small walk to the office, but easy to I reached the office, I enthusiastically told the man behind the desk, "Hello, my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, and I am here about the job openings."

The manager replied with, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Fitzgerald. I am Mr. Faz, the owner of the restaurant. Alas, you are too late, as the last of the day positions was just taken, but I am still looking for a night guard."

Night guard? I've heard terrible things about that position. The mascots coming to life and savagely murdering the poor guard. I wouldn't live to graduate! "Night guard, huh? Don't lie to me, is it safe? I have heard very bad things about it." I nervously asked the owner.

Mr. Faz was surprised to hear this, as not many people questioned the job, they either took it or left it. "Those are just rumors. I can assure you that everything about the job is safe." He said reassuringly. Then, he muttered something else. I could barely catch it, but it sounded something like, "except the animatronics."

"Okay, now that I know they job is safe, how much do I get paid?" I questioned curiously.

His answer was simply, "The pay is only $100 per week. I know it's not much, but the job is very easy."

He had to be kidding me, right? I looked at him to see if he was joking. He wasn't. _$100, that's $20 a day, about $3 an hour!_ "Are you sure there is no other possibility of a day position? There has to be at least one. What's so bad about an extra waiter, or day guard? I'll do almost anything for a better pay!" I was begging him for this.

Seeing me in my current state, his expression began to harden, and he spoke very firmly. "Stop begging, Fitzgerald! Have some dignity! I really need that position filled, and now. However, I'll strike a deal with you. If you work as a night guard for five nights, and still want the day job, I'll give it to you. But, you have to stay for five nights, or you will be fired, with no chance of being rehired. Is that a deal?"

Still sounds like a bad idea, but what choice do really have? I think for a moment before hesitantly saying the one word that will seal my fate.  
"Deal."

* * *

Now that I was a new employee, I needed to know the restaurant, and Mr. Faz knew that. "Follow, me, I'll give you a little tour." He said before walking out of the office.

The first rooms we passed were the four party rooms. Each room had two tables each with two neat rows of party hats ready to be worn. "These rooms are simply for the birthday parties. Nothing happens in there during the night, so I won't say much about them." My boss explained.

Next thing I knew, we were in a small room next to the entrance of the building. This room had pizza decorations and drawings covering the walls, gift boxes piled in a corner, a table with party hats, and a pile of random broken metal. _Wait, what is that supposed to be? Some kind of death trap for the kids to play with?_ Noticing my confused and somewhat creeped out expression, Mr. Faz enlightened me. "This room is called Kids cove. Notice the metal? That is Toy Foxy, better known as Mangle. I know what you're thinking, 'What happened to her?'. Well, what happened is toddlers like to tear things apart, and in this case, they tore up Toy Foxy. Now, I did have employees fix her up at the end of the day, but they could only do so for so long. Eventually we gave up and she is now a take apart and put back together attraction."

The next area was in a corner of the dining area. It had a few shelves filled with plushies of three of the mascots: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, and Chica Chicken. In the far back was a massive gift box. _What prize could possibly be THAT big? Whatever it is, it must cost at least a few thousand tickets._ Pointing to the mysterious box, I ask my boss curiously, "What's in that box over there, Mr. Faz?"

He stops, to see what I was pointing at, and freezes. Mr. Faz managed to stammer "N-Nothing. This i-is the P-prize C-corner. D-during your s-shift, ch-check t-that c-camera above all else. You will s-see a b-button to w-wind the m-music b-box. Keep it w-wound t-tight. O-or else."

Why is he so nervous, I mean it's just a box. Probably has something really expensive in it. And that music box. Maybe if it's not wound up, it breaks or something? I don't know. Suddenly, Mr. Faz pulled me both out of my thoughts and the Corner.

We were at the next stop in the tour. There was a small boy still there, even though the restaurant just closed. I went up to him, and calmly asked him "Excuse me, where are your parents? You aren't supposed to be here after closing." The boy did not reply, he just was very, very happy. So happy, he was almost creepy. To my surprise, my boss started laughing! _What does he find so funny? I just want to find out where this weird boy's parents are. Besides, why is this kid holding a sign saying 'Balloons!'?_

Mr. Faz was obviously having a difficult time trying stand, laugh, and at the same time, say "That is not a child, that is an animatronic! His name is Balloon Boy, or BB. He gives out balloons to kids, and laughs. He really does not do much."

"Sir, it could not have been that funny. Now, where in the building are we?" I ask trying to change the subject.

After finally calming down, Mr. Faz explains where we are,"This is the game area, where kids can run around, play, and even ride the carousel! Next stop, Show Stage!"

 _When we arrived at the show stage, I was surprised to see how much the characters have changed. On the left is a sky blue bunny with a red bow tie and guitar. He has green eyes, and red blushing cheeks. That must be Bonnie, he changed the most._ All the way to the right was a yellow chicken with blue eyes, pink cheeks and a bib that read 'Let's Party!'. _That has to be Chica._ Lastly, front and center was a brown bear with a black top hat and bow tie, blue eyes, and red cheeks. _Obviously that's Freddy!_ After letting me get a good look at them, Mr. Faz explained, "These are the new Toy animatronics! We decided to give them new names. Just to put a new spin on the place. Bonnie is now Clyde; Chica is now T Chi; And Freddy is now Red. They have the latest in facial recognition technology. They're even tied into the local criminal databases! Here at Fazbear Entertainment, we do our best to ensure customer safety, no matter what it takes. Our next stop is the final one on this tour."

Going through the entire restaurant, I am led back to where we started, the security office. The room had two small vents on the walls one on the left, one on the right. It also had a desk with a tablet, fan and plush versions of the Toys. However, the biggest thing in the room, and the hardest thing to miss was the massive unblocked doorway into the long hallway. "The architect said the vents helped circulate air into the room, but they don't do much other than allow kids to climb through. I don't know what happened to the grates, we replace them , but they always disappear by morning. I guess we'll never know. Anyways, this is where you will keep an eye on the animatronics with the tablet. The tablet allows you to see any camera and use a light to see better in dark rooms." We both glanced at the nearby clock. 11:55 PM. "Oh, my! I must leave! Your shift starts in five minutes. Stay here, in this room until six o'clock. Good luck! Goodbye!" Before, I could respond, he was out the door, in his car, and driving away.

 _Well, then, he was in a rush to get out of here. Anyways, night one starts...now._

 **A/N:** Wonder how the first night on the job will go. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, or see any typos, please put them in the reviews/ comments!

 **Disclaimer:**  
 **FNaF is owned and created by Scott Cawthon.**


	2. Night One

Night 1 of 5:  
12:00 AM  
Panic Level: 0%  
Location: Office

Okay, night one, can't be that hard. Check the cams every five minutes, and relax! The phone mysteriously starts to ring, pulling from my thoughts. _Who could be calling a pizzeria at midnight? Then again, some crazy drunk probably got hungry, and wants pizza._ "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." The guy on the phone stated.

"Excuse me, who are you, and what do you want?" I questioned only find out this was a recording.

"Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you might have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"

 _That's great! Wait, what was that last part? They do what now?! I thought that was just a rumor!_

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office."

 _Safety he said, was their top priority, doesn't sound like it anymore!_

"Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."

 _And which one is that?_

"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."

 _Empty Freddy Head?_ I pick it up and look at it. _Is that what this thing is? When was this last cleaned?_ I bring to my nose to smell it. _OMG! It smells like someone vomited in here twenty years ago! And left it there._

* * *

3:00 AM  
Panic Level: 1%  
Location: Office

Two hours since that Phone Guy's call ended. Yet, nothing happened. I check the cameras because that's what I'm paid to do. _There is nothing to worry about._ I check the Kids Cove cam. _Lets see, there's Mangle,_ Then the Game Area cam _and BB,_ ThenPrize Corner _that weird box thing,_ I wind the music box before checking the Show Stage cam. _T Chi, Red, and... Clyde? Where's Clyde?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

I rapidly switch between cams to finally spot him in party room 4. _Why is he in party room 4? He should be on stage! As long as he does not move, I'll be fine!_

* * *

3:30 AM  
Panic Level: 10%  
Location: Office

Wait, now he's in room 2! He's moving, but not very quickly. _If he tries anything funny, I'll be ready for him. Besides, what could he possibly want to do with me? Play me a song with his guitar?_

* * *

 _4:00 AM_  
 _Panic Level: 10%_  
 _Location: Office_

 _Stupid ventilation! Something always has to get suck, or something breaks, and makes a weird sound. At least they gave me these lights to see what happened._ I press the button to see in the vent, and only to see exactly what I least expected, and least wanted. _I-is that Clyde? What is he doing in the vent?!_ "Clyde, leave! Go! Shoo! Get of here! Don't kill me!" I shout while running back to the desk. Clyde gets up, out of the vent, and walks toward the desk. As he does so, I put on the head, nearly vomiting from the repulsive smell.

Clyde approaches me, and whispered, "I know you're not Freddy. I'm not an idiot. You can take of the mask, I won't hurt you."

Carefully, I took off the head, placing it on the desk. Then, I looked at him to see if he was going to try anything bad. "So, y-you d-don't w-want to k-kill me?" I ask still frightened.

"Of course not! You're not in the criminal database, so why would I? Killing you would have no positive outcome. Anyways, I like to get to get acquainted with the new guards. So, since I'm here, I'd like to get to know you."

"Wait, I thought I was the second guard to work here. How many guards have you met?" I ask curiously.

"You get the phone calls too? Those are so outdated. The past five guards have been the 'second' one. They really need to update them. Or have someone actually talk to you." Clyde replied.

* * *

5:00 AM  
Panic Level 5%  
Location: Office

I have been talking to Clyde for the past hour, and we only got interrupted with a visit from T Chi.

She glanced at me before whispering to Clyde, "So, he's the new one?"

Clyde replied nonchalantly, "Yep, go say hi, ease any of his suspicions."

T Chi then cheerfully strode over to me, and enthusiastically exclaimed "Hi! I'm T Chi! It's nice to meet you! We might not kill you!"

"Hi. I'm Jeremy. So, if you won't kill me, what do you want to do with me, then?"

T Chi happily stated, "We are going to 'show' you a Freddy Fazbear suit, if you know what I mean."

 _Oh my gosh, is T Chi really going to stuff me into a suit?!_ I hope not. "A-are you g-going to show m-me the inside of t-the s-suit?" I asked terrified.

"Yes, I want to show you the inside of the suit, maybe even let you 'try' it on."

 _She is going to kill me. I'm done, I'm dead! There is no way out of this, so why even try?_ "P-please d-don't k-kill me! I have so much to live for! I'll do anything you want, just don't use the suit!"

T Chi was laughing hysterically. "You should have seen your face! I was just joking! I know what that would do to someone. We would never kill you. We will definitely joke about killing you, but we will never do it. Our counterparts, on the other hand, will undoubtedly murder you."

 _Okay, as long as they won't kill me ... wait, what was that last part? I thought the old models were scrapped._ "Did you just say 'counterparts?', T Chi?

Now it was T Chi's turn to be nervous. "W-what counterparts? Oh look, your shift is about to end, you must be going." She nervously nudged me towards the door.

"It's only 5:30, and my shift ends at 6. Now, what do you know about the others?

* * *

5:45 AM  
Panic Level: 5%  
Location: Office

It took me fifteen minutes of convincing, but T Chi and Clyde might finally talk.

Clyde was still a little nervous, and said, "You only have 15 minutes left. We'll tell you tomorrow, and maybe Red will be here. He'll be able to explain much better than we will."

"Fine, tomorrow. I want you all here no later than 2 AM so we can talk."

The two of them said in unison, "Got it." before walking out of the office, probably to the Show Stage.

* * *

Day 1 of 5

6:00 AM

Panic Level: 0%

"Good morning, Jeremy!" Mr. Faz cheerfully exclaimed as he entered the office. "Good to see you still awake. There were no problems, I see?"

"Of course not." I replied sarcastically. _No, the animatronics just broke in the office. Typical night for everyone._ "This is practically the safest place on earth!"

He looked at me to see if I was serious or not before saying, "Well, wonderful to know how much you love the place! I will see you tonight, and have a Fazbear day!"

 **A/N:** Night one done! Four more to go!

Will the Toys talk? Who are the originals? Find out next time, in Just Five!

I am not doing night six or seven. The title is Just 5. for a reason.

Is that original? Having the Toys team up with Jeremy against the originals? Maybe? IDK.  
Put any Questions/Comments/Suggestions/Feedback/Criticism/Typos in the reviews or comments.

 **Disclaimer:**  
 **FNaF is owned by Scott Cawthorn**  
 **Phone Call is from the FNaF wiki**


	3. Night Two

Night 2 of 5

12:00 AM

Panic Level: 0%

Location: Office

 _Okay, night 2, can't be that hard. I hope the Toys get here early, so I don't have to hunt them down._ Interrupting my thoughts, the phone starts ringing pretty loudly. _Why is the phone so loud? What, did they want to hear it from the other side of the building? Who is even calling?_ The guy on the phone starts to speak, 'Hello? Hello, Hello!" _No, not this guys again!_ I think as I press the mute button. _Where are they? They can't be late!_

* * *

1:00 AM

Panic Level: 1%

Office

 _Are they trying to scare me?_ "Clyde, T Chi, don't even think about trying to surprise me! You won't!" _Who am I kidding, they'll probably scare me somehow._

* * *

Meanwhile in the Main Hallway:

Clyde and T Chi slowly walk off the stage, after noticing Red already left. As they make their way to the office, Clyde speaks up, "I wonder if Red will beat us to the office."

After hearing this, T Chi remember something before replying. "I sure hope we get there first. I don't want a repeat of what happened to the last guard. Poor guy."

* * *

Back in the office:

 _I wonder where they are, it's almost 2:00. Maybe I'll see them on the cameras or in the hall._ I turn on the flashlight to see Red at the far end of the hall, creepily staring at me. _Okay, so there's Red, where are the others?_ I cycle through the cameras, and see the chicken and rabbit in the main hall, slowly walking to the office. _Okay, so there's Clyde and T Chi._ I put the tablet down, flick the light on, and see Red leaning in the doorway. _Okay, good to see Red early. Wait. What's with the flashy thing on the tablet? Why'd it turn red? Oh, that's for the music box, can't forget to wind it._ I turn on the tablet, and bring up the Prize Corner video feed. Seeing the meter empty, I panic and jab the 'Wind' button. _Well, that was too close for comfort. I wonder if Red is here..._ I put down the camera tablet, and see Red leaning over the desk, eyes black, head tilted, and mouth gaping. _...yet._

Red goes around the desk until he is staring down at me, looking bloodthirsty. _Where are Clyde and T Chi? They should be here by now. Why are they not here?!_ A quiet moaning sound pulls me from my thoughts, as I see Red's face slowly moving closer, his eyes flashing between black and blue. Then, suddenly, he jerked his head forward, before screaming "HI! I'M RED! NICE TO MEET YOU! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" This sudden movement and loud sound sent me jumping back ten feet , and running head first into the wall. The last thing I see is Clyde and T Chi running in the room before I black out.

Clyde runs over to my unmoving body, and checks my pulse, to make sure, I didn't die of heart attack. Good thing he finds a pulse. He then looks over to Red, walks to him, and shouts, "Really? REALLY? You know you shouldn't scare the night guards like that! We have enough trouble with the originals, to have you abusing Jeremy!"

"Clyde, I only do that once a week. It won't hurt him to be scared once. Besides, you and T Chi joke around about stuffing him. If you can scare him, I can."

T Chi walks over, and gives them both a stern look. "Okay, no matter if we can or can't scare him, we are going to have to wait until he comes to to apologize, and explain. Even if it takes him hours to wake up."

* * *

3:00 AM

Panic Level: 50%

I finally wake up, to see not much changed. Red is still in the room, along with Clyde and T Chi. I groan as I get up, still sore from when I face-walled. The animatronics hear me, and look over. "About time you woke up. You've been out for 2 hours!" Red complained.

T Chi shot him a look, and sternly told him, "you scare the living cupcakes out of him, then you act like it was his fault. The least you could do is apologize."

Red groaned out of annoyance, before turning to the toy chicken. "I told you, that was once, and done. Anyways," he turns to face me, "Sorry for freaking you out."

"It's fine Red, just don't do it again. Now, what about these originals you guys are so scared of? Are you finally going to tell me what happened?"

Red made sure everyone was ready before stating, "if I'm going to explain, then we should all be here, including Mangle. MANGLE! GET IN HERE! WE'RE STARTING THE MEETING! "A few minutes later, a large, tangled up, broken fox entered the doorway. However, instead of using the floor, it used the ceiling.

"I'm here, Red! What do you want?!" Red points to me, and says, "That's the new night guard. Jeremy, this is Mangle, previously called Toy Foxy. That is, before the kids got too rough for her."

Mangle glanced at Red, almost shouting, "I can introduce myself, thank you very much! You know what I want to be called, and what gender I am! Don't pretend you don't!" She turns to me, after she calmed down, and said, "Sorry for my little outburst. I prefer to be called Mango, not Mangle. Kids started calling me that, and I like it, so it stuck. Also, I would like to be addressed with agender pronouns. You know, they,them, et cetera.

After Mango introduced themself, I noticed the time was about 3:30. "Guys, no more stalling. If we are going to have a meeting, we need to do it now."

I could tell the others knew I was right. They didn't want to talk, but they knew what would happen if they didn't. So, they began talking. Red moved forward to start. "As you know, this is not the first restaurant. There was one before this, and a diner before that.

At the diner, there were two animatronics, Spring Freddy, or Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie. At this location, a man dressed in a purple suit killed an innocent child right outside the door. Fredbear was the only one active that day, and witnessed the attack. What he saw really took a toll on his sanity. Soon after, the diner closed, and the springs were put into storage.

Despite the security, the Purple Man came back, and killed 5 kids. He then stuffed them into the animatronic suits. However, for some ****ing reason, he thought the kids would haunt the suits, but,"

"Sorry to but in, but did you just censor yourself?" I interrupt.

Red rolled his eyes. Oh, how he hated getting interrupted. "Yes, I did. Us Toys physically cannot swear. No matter how hard we try. It was an attempt to make us more kid friendly. The originals can though.

Anyways, the murderer came back, and dismantled the animatronics, because he thought if he did, the kids souls would be freed. Next, the idiot jumped into the old Spring Bonnie suit, when the spring locks failed, and he died. As a result, the pizzeria was forced to close, as the main attraction was just removed. In reality, all he did was destroy the mascots, commit suicide, and ruin a restaurant.

"Great story. So, why am I in trouble exactly?" I ask, completely ignoring the fact I just interrupted Red. _The originals sound as sweet as the Toys. Why would they want to attack me?_

"Interrupt me again, and you will see what a full Freddy suit feels like! Not just the head." Red fumed as he shouted this. "You want to know?" I nod slowly, unsure if I really want to know. "Then I'll tell you! Purple man tampered with their facial recognition systems, making them think innocent people were naked endoskeletons. When the night guards were caught, the suits were used for what we joke about. That's right. Guard gets shoved in, and dies from blood loss.

Now, you're in danger, because the company tried to rebuild them. But, they failed. That's why we, the Toys, exist. Check the parts and Service room if you want to see them." I slowly, and reluctantly lift the tablet, and swithc to the P&S cam. Seeing the room is too dark, I flick on the flashlight. I could see Bonnie mising a face, and his left arm. Chica was missing her arms from the elbow down, along with her entire jaw broken. Freddy and Foxy were not as bad off, but in many places their endoskeleton was exposed. "They'll become active tomorrow. You'll meet them, and I'll make sure not to let them too close to you for too long. This will give you time to see them up close, and prepare for nights four and five." Suddenly, he became very wary of the time. "Mango, What time is it?"

Mango looks at the clock, puzzled. Not because they couldn't read it, but they knew that Red could too. He could read a clock better than all the animatronics combined. In fact, he could tel you the time down the millisecond. "Um, it's about 5:59. You do know there's a clock, on that wall, up there, behind Jeremy."

Red ignored Mango, not caring, "5:59?! Wow, that took a lot of time! Well, we'll see you tomorrow. Have a good day." He stated polietely before tipping his tophat, and leaving. The others followed him, going to their designated places.

* * *

Day 2 of 5

6:00 AM

On my way out, everything was normal. Everyone was in their place, the Toys, BB, I assume the originals were too. The one thing that was out of the ordinary was, Mr. Faz was not here yet. _Odd. He's usually here as soon as the clock strikes six. Maybe he's just late._

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Second night done.

The Toys finally talked! How the originals will react to Jeremy? Find out next time, in Just Five!

If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! I'll be answering them in the Author's Note. Seriously, ask questions.


	4. Night Three

Night 3 of 5

12:00 AM

Panic Level: 10%

Location: Game Area

As I enter the building, I see BB standing in the Game Area. He was acting normal, just standing there hands full. However, something was wrong. He kept muttering something about batteries, and saving them. Then again, everything about him just creeps me out.

* * *

Location: Office

PL: 10%

In here, nothing's changed, no one's here, and everything is quiet. For now. _Okay, today is when I meet the originals. Hopefully they won't look so creepy up close. Or, at least not creepier. I do not want to see what they would like if they were creepier. Heck, I don't want to see them at all!_ Once again, pulling me from my thoughts, the phone rings again. I pick it up, to see if it's anyone new, but all I hear is "Hello? Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!" Slamming the receiver down, I think _Is this weirdo getting crazier?_

 _Well, tonight is the night I meet the originals. When will they get here? When will Red get here? No matter, this is still my job. I still need to check the cams, and wind the music box._ Flicking through the cams, I see nothing out of the ordinary, aside from Red not on the stage. The music box is almost out, so I wind it up. The originals are still in the P&S room, unmoving. I'm about to lower my tablet, when I remember what happened last night. _Is Red going to be right there, to scare me again? He probably is._ "Red, don't even try to scare me. You won't" I say plainly, trying not to sound nervous. Even though I obviously am.

"I won't scare you. I promise. I only scare the new night guards the first time I see them. Not one ever got scared twice. Anyways, I'd like to tell you what you need to know before the originals become active. There are many things that you should and should not do, that is if you want to see daylight again. I'll tell you when you can ask any questions. Let's get the most important things out of the way. First, do not interrupt me, EVER. Second, Chica is not fat. If you call her fat, she'll stuff your body into the Freddy Head. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to fit a security guard in it before. Third, when near them, do not say the words 'face', 'arm', 'jaw', basically any body part they do not have, or is broken. Fourth, always wear the Freddy Head when you see them, then they won't want to kill you. The minute you take it off, they will think you are an endoskeleton, and try to attack. I'll hold them off, if it falls off, or you are a bit slow."

"Okay. So, that means I need to keep the mask on the entire night? Can I at least wash it? It smells like someone threw up in it years ago." I complain. It would be torture for anyone to wear that for more than a few minutes.

"No, you can't actually keep it on all night, because the idiots that designed it, made it so that you can't see the cameras with it on. Besides it can't smell that bad!" Red replied. He lifted it up to his face, as if smelling it. "Oh, my GOD! How can you even bear to put this on? It hurts just to smell it from a foot away!"

I sat there in confusion because of what Red just said. "Wait, you can actually smell? I thought you are an animatronic. That doesn't make any sense. What kind of magic is this?!"

"The people who designed us, decided that to make us more kid friendly, we needed to be able to smell, taste, touch, and do other things. In my opinion, it's great that we can, I just don't see how it makes us more kids friendly." Red replied. "We actually get asked that a lot."

"Anyways," I begin, trying to get off the topic of how human like the Toys were. "When am I going to meet them?"

"The originals become active at about 2:00. Clyde and T Chi should be here in a few minutes. Until then, we wait."

* * *

From an unknown location in the pizzeria at an unknown time, a loud scream could be heard. "BATTERIES! WE'LL SET YOU FREE!" Everyone ignored this.

* * *

2:00 AM  
PL: 10%

Clyde and T Chi ran in the office, to join the preparation for tonight. "Look, the originals are coming right now. We saw them leaving the P&S room, so we ran here to tell you." Clyde explained frantically. He looked over to me, "And you, should put the Freddy mask on, NOW."

I put on the mask, just in time to see Freddy stroll in through the massive doorway. After him, comes Bonnie, and Foxy, and Chica. All of them glance around suspiciously. Once Freddy sees me, he approaches, and asks, "Have you seen an endoskeleton around here, freaky Freddy-ish thing? We keep seeing them around here, and they never stay in uniform. When they are in uniform, they always glitch out, and shut down. Then, they never reboot. I just don't get it."

Red knew I would be nervous because the broken mascots would be up in my face, so he introduced me to them. "This is Jeremy, uh, Fitz-bear-ald. He is new here, tonight being his third night in the job. His job is to watch over us to make sure we are all safe. He'll let you know if he sees any endoskeletons. Isn't that right, Jeremy?" He nudges me to answer his question.

"Uh, uh, y-yeah. I check the cameras." I answer nervously.

"Well, good to know we have another look out for those darn endos. Especially with your cameras, you'll find them with ease!" Freddy commented.

Bonnie shakily approached the desk, to ask,, "Have you seen a ripped off face that looks like Carl's face over there..."

He pointed at Clyde, who groaned angrily,, "For the millionth time, my name is Clyde."

Completely ignoring Clyde, Bonnie continued, "...only mine is a darker blue, and much sexier."

"Aren't there spares you can use? I mean, you don't absolutely need your original." I ask.

"But, there not the same!" Bonnie complains. _Wow, he really insists on getting his original face back. I wonder what makes it so special._

Foxy was next to talk to me. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, have ye seen me cutlass anywhere around this here ship? I hav'n seen me cutlass fer 25 years. When I find the lad or lass that plundered me cutlass, I'll have them walk'n th' plank! By th' way, have ye seen a plank on this here ship?"

"Foxy, I have not seen your cutlass anywhere. I'll keep an eye out for it though. Are you sure this is a."

I was suddenly pulled back by who I can only assume was Red, when he whispers in my ear, "I forgot to mention, they're all a little crazy. Foxy believes he's an actual pirate on an actual pirate ship. Chica thinks she is 'Princess Pizza' . Let them live their fantasies. Bonnie is just a narcissist, that only care about his face, arm, and stuffing endos. Freddy is plain, straight up, insane. You'll see why when he gets angry."

Chica walks up to the desk, with a very spaced out expression. "Pizza?" She asks.

"Um, no. I don't have any pizza, Chica." I explain calmly, trying not to somehow anger her.

"Pizza? Pizza. Pizza! Piiiiiizaaaaaaaaaa!" She exclaims loudly.

* * *

4:00 AM

PL: 75%

"Okay, guys. Jeremy has to get back to his job. If he gets too distracted, he might get fired, and no body wants that." Red explained as he shooed the originals out the doorway.

I was still nervous from meeting the animatronics that might kill me later this week. Clyde could tell, and went over to comfort me.

"Well, that went well. They won't come back tonight, so you can take off the mask." Clyde gingerly takes the mask from my head and places it on the desk. I take an exaggerated gasp as I can breathe easily without that disgusting smell. He hands me my tablet. "Now, just watch as they return to the P&S room. Wait, where are they?" He pulls the tablet from my fingers, then starts flicking through the cams. He only sees where they are when he checks the main hall cam. They are talking to each other. Freddy smacks Chica. _She was probably ranting about pizza again._ Then, they start walking away. However, they did something unexpected. They weren't going to the Parts room, but to the office!

* * *

5:30 AM

PL: 80 %

 _Wow, they really like to take their time. It's like they're purposely delaying something._

When they finally get in the office, I try to put in the mask, but they catch me off guard. They see me without it.

It takes them a few minutes to actually process what they're seeing. However when they do, they all shout at once.

Freddy: Endoskeleton!

Bonnie: My face!

Foxy: Booty!

Chica: Piiiiizzaaaaa!

Freddy looked at the other originals, face palmed, and moved forward. "You aren't wearing your exoskeleton. Looks like we, or I, need to get you in one." The others moved in on me. As soon as they got within ten feet, I jumped out of my chair, clocked out, and left the building as fast as I could. I didn't look back until I was a mile away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Night 3 done!

Will Jeremy survive 2 more nights? How far will the originals go because of their insanity? Will the Toys protect Jeremy, like they promised? Find out next time, in Just Five!

As always, if you have any ideas, comments, questions, and/or see any typos, tell me in the comments/ reviews.


End file.
